This invention relates generally to electrical connectors for electrical cable that are sealed by compliant sealing material at the cable end.
Such connectors are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,171 granted to Robert L. Larson on Jan. 12, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,615 granted to Clarence Leonard Paullus and Larry Ronald Stauffer Aug. 28, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,129 granted to John A. Farrar, Jr. Jul. 29, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,207 granted to Christian A. Debbaut Jan. 6, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,692 granted to William D. Uken and Robert S. Dubrow May 5, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,870 granted to Judy Hardy and Kenneth Wallington Oct. 24, 1989. While these connectors are useful in particular circumstances, each has one or more drawbacks so that it is not completely satisfactory, particularly, in the case of sealing the cable end of multiple terminal electrical connectors.